


¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?

by Un_gatito



Series: Una cosa lleva a otra [1]
Category: Devil & Devil
Genre: Amor prohibido, Demonios - Freeform, Desarrollo lento, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, angeles - Freeform, referencias religiosas, relación entre hermanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_gatito/pseuds/Un_gatito
Summary: El amor es algo maravilloso, aquello que buscamos y en muchos casos es el camino a la felicidad, pero qué pasa cuando tu amor está prohibido, que harías ¿seguir las reglas o  revelarte por amor?Para un ángel amar nunca es malo, pero al enamorarse de un demonio sólo lleva a la caída de los cielos.Para un demonio amar es lo único bueno que ha hecho en su larga existencia, se vuelve un pecado cuando cae en los brazos de un ángel.Ios  traicionó a los cielos por el amor que siente hacia el demonio Sword pero ¿podrán sobrepasar todos los obstáculos que tienen para su amor?Incluidas las dudas del propio demonio.





	1. Todo es tu culpa

Era difícil para él entender cómo llegó a esta situación, lo único que sabía era que todo era culpa del ángel.

Pero bueno lo mejor es explicarles que sucede con este par.

Todo comenzó cuando el ángel Shekil bajo de los cielos para llevar de vuelta al Ios.

"Señor Ios por favor regrese al cielo, el arcángel Miguel tiene todo preparado para que pueda recuperar su poder" El rubio de pelo corto trataba de convencer al otro ángel presente en la azotea, no entendía el porqué de la negativa de su superior, que era tan importante como para quedarse y desperdiciar la oportunidad de regresar a casa y librarse de una vez por todas del molesto demonio caído.

"Lo siento de verdad Shekil, pero no regresare al cielo tengo cosas de que ocuparme en la Tierra" el de cabello largo trataba de explicarle su decisión a su amigo, el tenía muchos motivos para quedarse, pero el más importante de todos, era que si se marchaba su pequeño y molesto demonio quedaría sólo y aunque este no lo admitiera jamás, indefenso, incluso con la semilla había seres con los que no podría combatir y esperar salir libre fácilmente, Dios lo perdonará pero no podía dejarle era más fuerte que el la sola idea de verlo herido le hacía sentir mal." Entonces no me queda de otra que obligarlo, lo siento Señor Ios"

La cruz que lo ataba era para someter a los caídos, y con Kanna controlando en cuerpo que ambos compartían eso era, trato de luchar, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y justo cuando era obligado a regresar al cielo el de cabellos negros salió a la azotea, no comprendía porque su corazón pareció detenerse cuando el trato de impedir que se lo llevarán.

Pero como él sabía mejor que nadie, sus esfuerzos serían inútiles y lo único que pude hacer fue ver cómo era arrastrado de regreso.

Le costó mucho regresar a la Tierra, y lo hacía con la pena de haber destruido el alma de Kanna, pero, extrañamente la idea de no poder estar ahí para ayudar al demonio de pelo negro lo haría sentir peor de lo que jamás se sintió, llegó justo a tiempo para poder salvar lo cosa que ir supuesto molesto al de ojos cobalto pero era algo que es se esperaba conociendo lo orgulloso que era este, más se conformaba con saber que él estaba sano y salvo.

"Podrías haber recuperado tus poderes, pero decidiste volver para ayudarme" le dijo el demonio cuando los dos se encontraron solos finalmente " ¿por qué hiciste semejante estupidez? " era claro para el que Sword no entendía su decisión, es tampoco lo hacía sólo sabía que no podía dejarlo sólo era como instinto, si quieren llamarlo así, algo muy dentro de él le decía que debía proteger al demonio frente a él, además sabía que este no apreciaría el que lo quisiera proteger no importa en que situación.

Pero decidió ser sincero con este aunque esto trajera consecuencias nefastas " No podía dejar te desprotegido, se que puedes cuidarte sólo pero la idea de dejarte a merced de todos eso demonios que te buscan para llevarle a Satán tu cabeza y la semilla era algo que no podía permitir "

Sword no podía creer lo que oía, cómo se atrevía, ese malnacido a decir que necesitaba ser protegido quien se creía que era.

" ¡¿Quien te crees que eres mi ángel de la guarda o que ?!" el ángel sabía que esta sería la reacción de su amigo no llegaba llegaba a enterarse pero no podía evitar pensar que incluso enojado era lindo _' desde cuando creo que ese es lindo'_ miro detalladamente al demonio sus ojos azules que le recordaban al mar durante una tormenta, llenos de pasión y fiereza, su cabello negro y corto se disparaba en todas direcciones, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba más con el pelo largo, recordaba que en batalla este parecía moverse con voluntad propia, dotando de una elegancia felina a todos los movimientos del demonio, tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas sobre el pequeño diablo frente a él no ayudaban mucho a su situación.

" Responde maldita seas" si no lo podía negar Sword era adorable enojado, aunque él sabía que no era bueno para la salud de nadie que él se mantuviera en este estado.

" No Sword, no me creo tu ángel de la guarda ni nada es... es solo que no puedo dejarte aquí sin tus poderes después de todo, no me prometiste que cuando recuperemos nuestros cuerpos ¿terminaremos nuestra batalla?" Aunque dijera eso no quería acabar con la vida del otro, este se había vuelto de alguna manera muy importante para él.

" Así que esto es solo me ayudas para que puedas matarme tu ¿eh? Eso no es muy angelical de tu parte"

El sabía que lo mejor cuando se producían problemas así con él era la sinceridad, pero le costaba encontrar las palabras para expresar sus motivos además de que dudaba que el demonio los comprendiera.

  
"No, no es eso" el de pelo negro lo interrumpió "Entonces que mierda es?!" Parecía que el no se rendiría no importa que " No podía dejarte solo porque no importa que deseo protegerte de todo" la reacción del menor de los dos fue algo que lo dejó perplejo, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, un suave sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas el abría y cerraba la boca "¿¡Pero... que... que dices !? No puedes decir semejante estupidez Ios" la risa que escapó de los pálidos labios del pelinegro era diferente a las que este daba, era una risa nerviosa.

El se acercó a su pequeño compañero " No. Lo digo todo en serio, no se que haria si algo te sucediera Sword" el demonio no sabia que hacer el sonrojo se extendió por su rostro.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, en un segundo estaban uno frente al otro y al siguiente el demonio había juntado sus labios en un suave beso, no era un beso que se esperaba de un ser demoníaco, era suave como si este estuviera temeroso de profundizar el contacto entre ellos. Al no tener respuesta Sword se separó del ángel, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse de él totalmente este puso sus manos en las caderas del demonio" Todo esto es tu culpa" dijo el ángel mientras juntaba sus frentes "¿ que es mi culpa?"

Una de sus manos dejó sus posición en sus caderas y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla levantando el rostro de este sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro "Eres el pecado encarnado y ni por ser un ángel puedo evitar caer en tus garras... mi pequeño demonio" junto sus labios con suavidad dejándose llevar por el instinto, el mismo que le decía que protegiera al demonio, ahora le pedía que lo atrapará entre sus brazos y no lo dejará escapar.

Y eso sería lo que haría por nada de este mundo, lo dejaría ir, el cielo y el infierno podrían intentarlo pero él no abandonaría a su querido demonio. Por mucho que eso pudiera ser calificado como lo más estúpido que hizo, hace y haría en su vida, amaba al caído y no se rendirá ganará su corazón cueste lo que cueste.


	2. Esto no debería estar pasando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento demorarme tanto en publicar este capitulo fue un año horible, pase casi todo el año medicada con calmantes, antiidepresivos ademas de uno de una anemia que apenas me dejaba manteneme en pie sumado a las responsabilidades de la universidad, no fue muy bonito.  
> Pero estoy de vuelta y espero disfruten este capitulo.

La convivencia era difícil después de la confeción del ángel, en especial para el demonio, era extraño el que alguien aparte de su madre lo apreciará tanto para ir contra su señor, pero ahí estaba Ios prometiendo le que lo protegería de todo, era lo más extraño, nunca le hubiera creído si no fuera por que el se lo demostró fue contra el cielo, pudo haber muerto, pero, igual hizo todo lo posible para llegar a él y ayudarlo, protegerlo se corrigió a sí mismo.

Lo que estaba pasando ahora era algo prohibido más halla de todo, el enamorarse de un ángel era...

Espera enamorarme de Ios no puede ser no estoy enamorado de ese ángel, no importa lo mucho que me guste como se sintió sus labios sobre los míos o cuán seguro se siente cuando el Está serca como si nada pudiera lastimar lo, deseaba más que nada poder esconderse entre sus brazos y ser rodeado en un capullo con las blancas y grandes alas y no podía ser, no podía estar enamorado del maldito idiota.

Y cuando pensaba dejar de lado todo lo que estaba pasando, el maldito sale a la azotea donde el estaba tranquilamente contemplando las nubes era extraño para un demonio disfrutar de la paz, pero en los años que vivió con su madre aprendió que incluso si era una criatura naturalmente inclinada a la destrucción no significa que el no pueda apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza.

El demonio cerró los ojos y volvió la cara para la dirección contraria a la del ángel que se había recostado junto a él.

"¿Por qué me estas ignorando?, te he hecho algo acaso" no quería mirar al ángel, sabía que si lo hacía no podría contenerse y terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría, después de todo una vez que volvieran a ser un demonio la guerra continuaría y juntos no tendrían futuro no importa lo que dijera Ios, el era un iluso que creía en que esto podría tener un final feliz.

"Nada, solo no quiero ver tu cara de idiota, es molesto y me da náuseas" esperaba tener suerte y alejarlo de él, no quería hacerle daño a Ios y tampoco quería salir herido, era difícil pero era necesario.

"Ayer no parecía molestarte mi presencia, de hecho parecías bastante cómodo cuando te tenía cómodamente resguardado entre mis alas" el demonio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de ese momento " fue una estupidez, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de porque lo hice"

Por favor Ios vete. Al no entender la indirecta y con un rápido movimiento lo tomo por la cintura y lo dejó sentado en su regazo.

El maldito tenía el descaro de sonreír le " Se que lo dices sólo por molestarme y que no te sientes cómodo mostrando te tal como eres, y no me importa, me enamore de ti así con ese exterior duro cruel, que se que es solo una máscara para evitar que te lastimen que tienes un corazón en alguna parte y aun si tengo que esperar todo mi vida para que te sientas cómodo conmigo lo are sin importar cuanto tenga que esforzarme"

En esos momentos quería o huir o besarle y no sabia que hacer, nunca encontró a alguien que pudiera decirle tal cosa, incluso si era un ángel, además nunca nadie jamás pudo decirle que lograba ver a través de su máscara, solo ella podía y la conocía de toda la vida que más podía hacerle en ángel sin que el se diera cuenta.

"Esto no debería estar pasando, lo sabes verdad, soy un demonio y tu un ángel" quería más que nada dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y fundirse con el ser frente a él, podía ver como este se tensaba ante sus palabras,"Si se que esto no debería pasar, pero no me importa ya me rebele contra el cielo, primero al no matarte cuando me lo ordenaron y luego al escaparme cuando me llevaron para recuperar mis poderes y todo lo hice por ti, que mas da si decido dejar de esconder lo que siento por ti"

Eso no era algo que el quería escuchar era muy difícil decirle que se alejara antes ahora con la confección se este era imposible.

Lo miro a los ojos, tratando de encontrar valor para lo que quiero a hacer pero en lugar de eso la mirada ámbar del este Lo desarmó y se encontró incapaz de negar sus sentimentos, suspiro y igual que el día de su confección fue el quién se aserco primero, los labios del ángel eran cálidos y tenían un sabor que el no podía describir,simplemente maravilloso.

Sintió como el ángel envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y juntaba más sus cuerpos, aunque el beso era suave estaba cargado de emociones a las que el no estaba acostumbrado, claro había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres y hombres siempre era el él activo, ser el pasivo era completamente nuevo para el, que diablos estoy haciendo no sabia que hacer quiso separe de él pero su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes y cuando puso sus manos en los hombros de Ios sus manos actuaron por voluntad propia y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, justo en el momento en que la lengua del rubio pedía la entrada a su boca profundizando más el beso, se tuvieron que separar cuando el aire les hizo falta pero nada más que por unos segundo donde tomaron aire y volvieron a juntar sus labios nuevamente.

Siguieron así por lo que pudieron ser horas hasta que los golpes en la puerta de la azotea los hicieron separarse y comenzar a arreglar se las ropas.

"¡¡¡Souma!!! Sal no te vi en clases y conociendo a Sword pensé que estarías aquí¡¡¡¿Souma?!!! "

"Maldita perra" estaba teniendo un muy buen momento y ahora ella llegaba a interrumpir.

"Tranquilo, Nanami no tenia intensión de interrupirnos " una sonrisa conciliadora después y el no pudo enojarse con la niñata que había interrumpido su momento con Ios.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba trabada, miro al ángel alzando una ceja y este sólo se encojio de hombros mientras le sonreía descaradamente " Y yo soy el demonio aqui" después de destrabar la puerta la humana entró gritando y exigiendo una explicación de porque no fui a clases con ella, "Mira mocosa, soy un demonio, tengo 10 veces tu edad y si no quiero ir a clases no puedes impedírmelo, por que mejor no vas a buscar a alguien mas a quien joder y me dejas en paz"

La cara de la chica era algo para reírse, con los ojos abiertos abiertos como platos, ella abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular palabra.

"¡¡¡TU MALDITO DEMONIO!!! Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa yo me preocupo por las notas de Souma y tu lo único que haces es saltarte sus clases como esperas que te deje hacer eso" bueno algo que hay que reconocerle a la chica era valiente, tal vez más estúpida que valiente pero que más da eso era algo que no todos tenían.

"Nanami no tienes que reaccionar así, Sword es un demonio no son muy buenos siguiendo las reglas"

Una mirada al ángel y una sonrisa engreída después la humana se atrevió a darme una cachetada y si no la revente ahí mismo fue porque Ios me detuvo.

" Vamos a clase Sword, después hablaremos tu y yo"

Lo único que podía pensar mientras el ángel me arrastraba al maldito salón era 'esto no debería estar pasando'

Pero parecía que la sonrisa y la suave caricia de su pulgar sobre el dorso de mi mano me convencían de hacer lo que me pidiera el ángel frente a mi, si importar lo que fuera había que reconocerlo me gustaba ese maldito, pero muerto antes de decírselo a la cara.


	3. Dudas y Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, la Universidad me comió viva

Después de que la chica los arrastrará a ambos a la sala de clases donde el profesor intento darles un sermón que término con una rápida mirada de parte del demonio de pelo negro, la castigadora observaba todo con una sonrisa, no había nada más entretenido que ver a estos pobres humanos tratar de controlar un demonio que no obedecía ni a Satan. 

"Maldito por que no me deja en paz" al parecer el pelinegro no disfrutaba las clases pero no podía culparlo, si no fuera porque tenían que mantenerse bajo el radar el maestro estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

"Calma te Sword, después de que recuperes tu cuerpo podremos despedazar lo vivo" la sonrisa que compartieron ambos demonios envío escalofríos a la espalda del profesor quien tuvo la mala suerte de ver a sus dos alumnos que en este momento parecían estar planeando un asesinato.

"Sword deja en paz al profesor, después tendrás tiempo de hacer lo que te plasca"

El tono suave y profundo con que hablo el ángel envío electricidad a través de la columna del pelinegro.

La demonio observó extrañada la actitud de ambos, al parecer al fin se estaban llevando mejor, pero a juzgar por el golpe que recibió el rubio de parte de Sword las cosas podrían demorarse más de lo que ella creía en mejorar.

Era algo frustrate ver que en batalla no tienen problemas en cubrirse le espaldas pero fuera de ésta eran como perros y gatos.

La clase fue bastante aburrida, para un demonio poco le podrían interesar los logaritmos, además de que el pelinegro tenía cosas más importantes que pensar, como por ejemplo lo que tenia planeado el ángel, a pesar que sabía que este no mentía le hacía difícil creer en sus palabras. 

Después de todo el y los suyos fueron educados desde pequeños para ver a los ángeles como los peores enemigos, es mas contra ellos era contra los únicos que el infierno pelearia junto.

Pero ahora venía este ángel que había peleado a su lado y le decía que lo quería...que lo amaba el no sabia que hacer no era muy bueno con los sentimientos, nunca lo fue, hasta ahora nadia además de ella y Shiva se habían preocupado por el.

Y el creía que siempre sería así, que debía hacer "Sword si sigues pensando tanto se te va a quemar la cabeza" la demonio sonreía y esquivo con la gracia propia de un demonio el golpe que intento darle el pelinegro, mientras soltaba una carcajada. 

'Que diablos le pasa a esta perra, como si yo fuera un idiota que no puede pensar'

Estaba apunto de atacarla nuevamente cuando unos brazos lo atraparon, se en volviéndose en su cintura y apretando lo contra el pecho del rubio, sabía que era el, nadie más de atrevería a detenerlo, en un principio puede que Souma aya sido un cobarde y blanco fácil, pero ahora todos sabían que no tendría problema en golpearlos, además de que el ángel parecía de un tiempo para acá más dispuesto a pelear, seria acaso que trataba de protegerlo como le confesó hace días, si era así el no lo permitiría más. "¡¡¡ Suelta me maldito!!!" Lucho contra el agarre del rubio pero aun con los músculos que había formado en este cuerpo no podía liberarse , y esto lastimaba su ego el admitirlo aunque sea sólo para el mismo, en estos momentos en fuerza física el ángel tenía más que el.

"Jóvenes... ¡jóvenes ! Si van a estar armando pelea mejor retírese de mi clase" los dos hermanos dirígieron sus ojos al maestro y este no pudo evitar estremeserse ante la fuerza de sus miradas.

Solo por que Ios estaba en contra de lastimar a los inocentes saco a su demonio 'desde cuando Sword es mio' pero no podía dejar de pensar que, aunque sabe que esos pensamientos no estaban bien, el pensar que el pelinegro fuera suyo un pensamiento que lo llenaba de calidez.

"No se preocupe sensei yo lo saco del salon" tuvo que arrastrar al demonio fuera este no dejaba de pelear y retorcerse en sus brazos.

"Suelta me hijo de puta" 

"Vamos Sword no puedes armar ese tipo de peleas en clase" suspiro mientras dejaba al pelinegro en la suelo " Nanami se va a enojar contigo" 

Esas palabras en vez de calmar al más joven lo hicieron enojar más " si tanto te preocupas por lo que piensa esa perra por que no vas con ella y me dejas en paz" por alguna razón no le agradaba que Ios le tuviera tanta estima a la castaña, su instinto le decía que alejara a su rival, que la despedazara, pero por que, no es como que el estuviera enamorado del ángel, no era sólo por que ella era una molestia nada más, sólo eso.

"No es Nanami quien me preocupa eres tu, solo la digo que parece importante aunque sea un poco lo que piensa de ti" por más que quisiera ignorarlo le disgustaba mucho esa idea, tal vez eso era lo que los humanos llaman celos.

Ya que ninguno podía entrar De nuevo al salón ambos decidieron que lo mejor seria ir a la azotea, después de todo aún tenían Muchas cosas que aclarar.

"No me ignores " esa era la simple petición del rubio al ver que su acompañante parecía más interesado en observar desde la baranda que escucharlo.

"Si tanto quieres hablar hazlo que te lo impide maldito" el demonio se negaba siquiera a mirarlo, no entendía por que el actuar del pelinegro.

"Vamos dime si algo te molesta puedo ayudarle a arreglarlo por favor habla conmigo"

"Bien sí tanto quiere saber que esta mal, eras tu maldito hijo de puta, todo lo que dices y haces me pone asi..." el mayor no sabia como reaccionar ante las palabras del otro, abrió la boca para contestar pero Sword lo interrumpió antes de que dijera palabras alguna.

"Soy un demonio joder no se supone que me ponga así otro abría saltado sobre tu garganta al momento que te confesaste, y yo como idiota me dejo besar en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad somos enemigos por Lucifer!!!" 

El ángel puso sus manos en los hombros del otro y lo obligó a darle la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara.

"Tal vez es que no quieres verme muerto, por eso no me atacas y te dejas hacer, no somos enemigos Sword ya no mas" 

Tomó el mentón del demonio con la mano izquierda y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, se dio unos segundos para contemplar las emociones escondidas en esos mares que el otro tenía por ojos.

"Acaso tengo que repetirte lo mil veces más, te quiero y no e importa que seas un demonio o que en algún momento fuésemos enemigos, ahora solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión"

' Idiota idiota como quiere que me mantenga tranquilo cuando dice semejante cosa ¡maldición !'

No sabia que hacer con las palabras del ángel, nadie aparte de ella lo había tratado así y aunque no lo reconociera le daba algo de miedo enfrentar esta situación y los sentimientos que tenia por el ángel. 

Haciendo algo que podría calificarse como cobardía, pateó lejos al rubio y salto, sin importarle nada mas que alejarse del otro, corrió sin descansar hasta llegar al cetro de la ciudad, en la cual comenzó a buscar algo con que entretenerse y dejar de pensar en lo sucedido minutos antes.

Llegó al arcade con la intención de jugar un rato, pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes, se encontró charlando con una molesta humana que le había invitado una bebida, al parecer la chica pensó que se veía sólo. 

Cuando sintió la presencia del ángel serca decidió que era momento de irse pero antes de que pudiera dar mas de dos pasos la mocosa cuyo nombre no se molesto en pedir le tiró del brazo y lo beso justo a la vista del ángel. 

Por alguna razón el beso se sentía mal, era extraño la chica era linda y todo pero no podía disfrutar del beso algo en el era... incorrecto.

No ido pensar mucho en eso puesto que Ios lo jalo rápidamente hacía el pegando lo a su pecho y deslizando uno de sus brazos posesivamente sobre su cintura.

'Cómo se atrevía esta humana, quien era ella para besar a su caído' no lo pensó dos veces y tiro al demonio contra sus pecho pasando un brazo por su cintura para mantenerlo lo más cerca de él posible.

En ese momento no quería más que golpear a la chica, quien era ella para hacer semejante cosa, sin mas decidió que tenia que quitar la esencia de la humana de los labios del demonio y en frene de la chica lo beso hasta que se encontró satisfecho.

"lo siento de verdad no sabia que tenias novio, debí saberlo alguien tan lindo como tu no podía estar soltero" antes de que pudieran aclararle a la chica que desgraciadamente no eran novios esta se fue apenada, Sword aprovecho la sorpresa del ángel para zafarse de su agarre y marcharse nuevamente pero es ves con el otro al lado asegurándose de que este no escaparía.

"Aún tenemos que hablar Sword" tuvo que seguirlo de cerca todo el camino para asegurarse de que este no se le escapara de nuevo, tenia que hablar con el y de esta forma no podía escapar de nuevo.

Los tomó por sorpresa que al llegar a la casa Nanami los estaba esperando, furiosa y no alcanzaron a entrar antes de que esta los agarrara de un brazo y comenzará a darles un sermón, sobre lo irresponsable que eran, or supuesto más a el que Ios parecía que esta perra no podía encontrar nada malo en sus actos.

Le costó pero se zafó del sermón fue a su habitación, aseguró la puerta y se acostó esta noche no tendría que aguantar al ángel ni sus molestas palabras que solo servían para confundirlo, aunque no pudo dormir mucho pensando en que haria para mantenerlo lejos.


End file.
